


Baking Cookies

by Tuiwil



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiwil/pseuds/Tuiwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terroriser is staying with his friends, Daithi de Nogla and Lui Calibre, while visiting the U.S. during summer when he's surprised by a sudden baking of cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Cookies

The southern California day was tortuously stifling, heat reflecting off the desert landscaping onto Brian’s shirtless chest. The only slight reprieve was the gentle breeze ghosting off the iridescent pool of water a few hundred feet away. It wasn’t enough of a respite however, as he could feel the start of a single line of sweat slide down his spine while lounging out on his two friend’s patio, editing a vlog on his laptop. He felt lethargic out here under this burning sun, fingers moving with tenacious sluggishness, heavily sticking to the black keys.

Despite his appreciation of the warmth that this weather was sewing into his muscles and ligands, Brian was also incredibly grateful as he heard Lui summon him from the other side of the screen door, his lack of any real progress on editing every indication that his time outside had been more geared towards relaxing than he had intended. So it was with groggy legs that he shuffled out of the comfortable position he had snuggled himself into and went inside. He found Lui at the kitchen island, removing a bowl filled with cookie batter from a mixer, and Daithi sitting up on the counter behind his boyfriend, head resting against the cabinets overhead and giggling at something Lui must’ve told him. 

“What’s up?” Brian’s question prompted Lui to detach one of the spindles from the mixer before handing it to him expectedly, wanting Brian to give him confirmation that his baking abilities were top notch. Terroriser’s expected hesitancy at consuming something so unhealthy flew out the back door, flying upon the stilling air that he was inhaling only seconds earlier. He wasn’t sure what made him reach so assuredly, but he was twisting his lithe fingers around the metal bars within seconds, scooping up gooey batter that inevitably made its way to his outstretched tongue. The wet appendage snaking itself around salty skin was the platform from which low hums hung from, dripping into the atmosphere and dyeing it with hues of deep satisfaction.

Nogla noticed the change in atmosphere and caught sight of a very rigid Lui staring at what was, to him, a suggestive scene in which an attractive friend of theirs was savoring raw dough. Daithi smirked, knowing that the way Brian was pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth all while managing to keep the tip of it peeking out from between messy lips was setting Lui’s eyes aflame. He bounded off the kitchen counter and soundlessly snuck his way around whatever this was playing out in front of him until he came to a stand behind Brian, going unnoticed by the two men who were so utterly lost in their own, differing realms of bliss. His tight hips, which were resting lazily against one of the two bars stools, invited Nogla’s vision downward, tumbling his mind further along a torturously dangerous path that it was more than happy to travel. 

His right hand initiated everything, drawing his entire body closer, as his fingers splayed against a warm spot on the small of his friend’s back, precariously close to the waistband of his basketball shorts. His taller frame wrapped about Brian’s body, and he leaned over his left shoulder to take a firm lick of batter straight off of a sticky, overused forefinger before it could reach its planned destination. His hazel eyes flicked over to Lui for a quick second, conveying every intention that was coursing hotly through his blood, before gazing back towards Brian, catching him square in the eye. “Uh, what are you doing, Nogla?”

The thickened accent that howled of confusion made the taller man chuckle, and he motioned towards Lui’s presence while whispering, “Tryin’ to get a rise out of him.” Nogla’s view pulled back to his boyfriend then, finally taking a moment to drink in the deliberate rise and fall of his chest, those marginally parted lips that masked subtle noises, and a set of eyes that glowed orange under a hard brown that was boring holes into the other two. As soon as Brian sensed the palpable tension radiating off of Lui, a huge blush slithered across his bared chest from his gut, racing to his cheeks seconds later. 

“Are you two fucking wit’ me?” 

Daithi was swift on the comeback, shifting closer to Brian’s ear before breathing out, “Only if ye want us to,” the proposition obvious as it tinged his voice velvet. He then stepped back, not wanting to crowd his friend’s frantic mind that only just started processing the words dangling midair, his fingers skimming along a ridge of skin and elastic as they fell away. Brian half turned, needing to keep these two within his sights in order to steady himself, goosebumps surfacing against his will. He regarded them both consecutively, undressing them in his imagination and unsettled by his lack of inhibition. But this was his vacation, right? He was supposed to be living a little while out here.

“So, where are we doin’ this?” The huskiness of his response penetrated deep, masking nerves that manifested through a twitching wrist. 

This simple consent fueled Lui, releasing his vice-like grip from the granite, color returning to his lightened knuckles. He stepped out from the kitchen, his one-track mind controlling his movements, bringing him flush up against Brian. As he leaned up to capture his lips, his nimble hands found the ripple of biceps, pressing the pads of his fingers into the supple, pale skin. Lui’s assertiveness celebrated from his mouth, teeth biting at the taller man’s bottom lip and tongue sweeping across flesh that was quickening along a path of bruised delight. Brian’s breath raggedly tumbled into the other’s mouth, air mingling within a kiss that was sodden in condensation. The sudden spark of musk and oak that splashed across his tongue chased his breath away, replacing it with delectable moans that deflated his lungs. 

Nogla, detecting the depression of Brian’s chest, came and slid his fingers along muscular pecs from behind, leaving open-mouthed kisses along broad shoulders and a taut neck, coaxing oxygen back to the gasping skin, prickling with need. His touches became ghosting, slithering along the edges from Brian’s arms to Lui’s hands, tracing familiar pathways up tan arms on their own resolve. They reached an expanse of shoulders, lazily dragging themselves along with no thought from their owner who was too busy focusing on eliciting noises from the newcomer. The bombarding assault of teeth scraping along the outer shell of his ear and the dominance governing his mouth started to make Brian’s mind spin itself in a tizzy, hands tightening onto the hem of Lui’s shirt in a feeble attempt to stabilize him.

His senses only felt some alleviation when Lui leaned back, breaking the contact between their lips completely, before he gazed into blue eyes and grunted, “Upstairs. Now.” Their progress to the top floor was a blur, limbs tangling and articles of clothing getting lost along the way. It wasn’t until Brian was pushed back against a soft mattress that the magnitude of the situation upended him, grinding into every muscle that flexed and clenched under the pressure. Clarity started seeping into the fog of his thoughts when lips and fingers slowed to a halt, his two friends feeding off of his hesitancy. 

“Ye don’t have ta do this, Brian,” the words came out surprisingly light, concern all but lost on a moment that had evolved into coyness and tentativeness. 

It was that caring nature imbued into Nogla’s tone that brought Brian back to this, to the bed furling under him, caressing him, with these two guys close enough that their essence fused with his, but far enough that they weren’t bursting through his personal bubble. He sighed, not wanting to make his naivety too obvious as he mumbled, “I… Oi’ve just never done anyt’ing like this before.” Daithi and Lui looked at one another, passion still boiling under the surface, giving them the surge they needed to envelope Brian in it comfortingly. 

“We’ll be easy on ye,” Nogla breathed, nuzzling his nose into the crevices of Brian’s hip, leaving behind light kisses on the tingling skin as his bare chest tickled hair on thighs that were exposed from behind ridden-up shorts. He was juxtaposed by his feisty boyfriend who had taken to licking and biting his way up Brian’s chest, nipping at the skin around his nipple and dragging his roughened tongue across goosebumps. Brian was already falling again, getting lost in the haze of the day, and he reached somewhat solid ground as soon as his left hand tangled through the end of Lui’s ponytail, his right one into the sheets underneath. 

Lui bit down a little more forcefully, growling at the action, before entwining his hand with Brian’s and guiding his fingers to pull the tie out of his hair completely, allowing wavy locks to become instantly disheveled and much easier to grab. Nogla also gained a little more assurance, trailing his gentle kisses along the top of Brian’s shorts, hand gliding up the inside of his thigh, nails trailing behind. The shiver that rippled along his spine tingled, his skin hyperaware of every kiss and bite and touch; he wasn’t even sure how he was going to handle the onslaught his nerves would experience when they pushed more.

He soon felt that further pressure, Nogla mouthing his dick through the fabric of his shorts. Panting ensued, his lungs starved of the air he needed to think properly. All he could do in response was to push his head further into the cushy pillows, hips rising to meet the friction that felt like nipping fire. He wasn’t even cognizant of the shift in the mattress until he felt weight pressing against his lips, stealing the little air and clarity he had left flitting in his mind. But he didn’t care; the tongue fettering around his was homely and the mouth further south sinful, even if faintly teasing. Lui’s mouth began marking its territory, bruising lips while his tongue retreated back. His teeth were on the hunt for any stretch of skin along Brian’s jaw and neck delicate enough to provoke quiet, little purrs. 

All of the attention he was receiving was spilling forth, needing to escape the body that was becoming too confined. He couldn’t even be certain if the wetness pooling in his shorts was from Nogla’s moist mouth or the precum that was weeping from his cock. “S-stop… stop teasin’ me,” the words felt transparent, dissolving into the steamy atmosphere and invisible. They didn’t go unheard, however, striking sympathy in Daithi who reacted by pulling off Brian’s shorts and throwing them to some unknown corner of the room. He settled in between muscular legs releasing hot breath onto a half-hard penis twitching with urgency. 

Brian’s inhale screamed desperation, his palm fisting Lui’s hair and jerking him away from his clavicle, purpled from abuse. The smirk he was given in return made his stomach flip, the anticipation crawling up his throat, the craving tasting meltingly bittersweet. Lui turned and grasped Nogla’s chin, initiating an intentionally sloppy kiss over Brian’s sprawled body. The show was a nice turn of events, his two friends making out above him, caressing every inch of one another, and Brian couldn’t help but reach down to finally give himself some actual reprieve; much to his irritation, Lui pinned his wrist down, not missing a beat of the fervent kiss that he was melting into and not wanting Brian to pleasure himself.

Daithi reached for Lui’s black, cargo pants, hooking his thumbs into the belt hoops. He wanted them off, wanted to taunt Brian with the beauty that he had the privilege of seeing nightly, and Lui was all over showing himself off, licking Nogla’s lip in appreciation of his pride. His pants and briefs came off hurriedly before he climbed back onto the bed, resuming his making-out with Nogla, sneaking side glances at the man whose jaw seemed unhinged. Brian was starting to fluster, not knowing what to do with himself in the presence of the pure sex that was hovering over him. When he caught himself staring at Lui’s nakedness, a thought aroused him to pull off something he never once imagined he’d be doing. 

He brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking them in while memorizing every ounce of the motions of the men above him. He half wished that the appendages in his mouth belonged to another just so that he could claim that he was the one that stimulated the beautiful noises pouring from their tongues. But he hadn’t expected those lewd sounds from the usually, mysteriously quiet man when he wrapped his slickened fingers around Lui’s dick, and they were encouraging him to continue with much more zeal. Daithi pulled back from the kiss, shocked at the sudden lack of containment from the smaller man whose head had ended up drooping in between strongly tensed shoulder blades from the pleasure.

Nogla glimpsed at the source of this change, feeling a pang of desire sizzle down his spine at the audaciousness playing out right in front of him. It guided his hands to his own pants, fingers fumbling with the button and zipper, and finally ripping them off the heat that had started gathering. And as he leaned back on one arm, sitting on top of his calves, his fingers began to mimic Brian’s, clouding his mind and making it easy for him to pretend that he was in Lui’s position feeling the thrill of having someone new enter such an intimate part of their lives. He had always enjoyed his boyfriend’s uninhibited nature, a side of him he didn’t get to see quite as often as he liked, but Brian was doing a fine job of luring it out of him and it made Daithi’s skin prick. 

It shouldn’t have astounded him then when Lui glowered up at him, feral hunger masking the color in his eye, and Daithi trembled when he leaned down and smeared his bitten lips against the head of Brian’s cock, wetting them before spreading them around the girth of it, tongue pressing into the slit. Brian finally let out a groan, the tune wicked on their ears, stirring even more arousal between them. He had unintentionally tightened his grip on Lui, wetness gushing out between his digits, and Lui growled, digging his nails into the other man’s hip, drawing crescents in the delicate, pale skin while keeping eye contact with Nogla.

“Hnn… Fock,” the words seemed unfamiliar on Daithi’s tongue, voice roughened and deep. They propelled him forward, reaching for a tube that was always on their nightstand. He applied a generous amount to his shaky fingers already damp from his own ministrations, and he ran his thumb down Lui’s cheek before moving southward. He massaged the pads of his fingers along the muscles of that glorious ass, begging Brian to relax all while forcing his leg to the side, but it wasn’t until Lui had swallowed more of Brian into his mouth that Nogla was able to slip his forefinger in. He wiggled it carefully, ensuring that he didn’t make any sudden movement in the tightness that was clenching around his finger.

Bringing his mouth down to meet his finger, he lashed his tongue outward, lathering up the skin even more. By the time he was able to tempt another finger in, Brian was squirming, impossible to keep still no matter how many hands struggled to hold him down. He had long since let go of Lui’s dick, hands trying to find any hold imaginable, and he never realized how god awful sheets could be at providing that. But when Daithi’s lanky fingers brushed upon his prostate, his vision flashed, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep himself from tumbling even further into hell. Never once would he have thought that he could whimper quite like that, so breathlessly, chaotically high-pitched, and if he had felt more vulnerable at any point in his life previously, he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember it.

Lui had eased up on his treatment to his dreadfully hard cock, however, not wanting to push the younger man to the brink just yet, and he sat back, savoring the taste that lingered on his lips and watching. The way his boyfriend was tending to Brian, flicking his tongue in the evilest of manners and pumping his fingers at such a beautiful rhythm, had Lui touching himself, hungry for satisfying respite. But the hottest thing was when he saw his own boyfriend tugging hips up and aligning himself before slowing gliding into Brian with his hands splaying across the firm muscles of the other’s abs. He knew the feeling of having Nogla seated so deeply inside, empathizing with Brian whose nails were cutting into his shoulders and arms were quivering with the contradiction of discomfort and relish. 

The ecstasy slowly began to win out for Brian, though, what with Daithi driving into him with such measured force, and Lui knew that he would soon be needing more traction from his boyfriend who tended to draw out any teasing for as long as possible. He could already see by the tears forming at the corners of Brian’s eyes that he wanted to beg for Daithi to move, but he was still so shy, still trying to constrain all of the precious noises that wanted to be heard. And fuck if he needed Nogla to go faster just for his own sanity. So he twisted toward him, nipping at the skin under his ear, before he seductively murmured, “I need you to fuck him harder, babe.”

His restriction came undone, and he hovered lower, changing the angle with which his fierce thrusts met Brian’s erratic writhing. The cries finally escaped from the back of Brian’s throat, wanton to the world, unable to be locked away any longer. His thoughts became lost, cast by the wayside, and all his energy went into focusing on the bliss that was every thrust of Nogla’s dick against that one spot that tasted like heaven. And sooner than he ever wanted, he was freefalling, shudders wracking through his body as he came down from the clouds ever so gracelessly. His only beacon towards rationality was the soft kisses Daithi was placing on his chest, still leisurely thrusting into him. 

It wasn’t until he felt the emptiness grip him that he realized that Nogla had left him to bathe in the contentment. The sounds that erupted next to him soon after, however, had him pulling away from the daydream he was drifting towards, and he opened his eyes to see that Lui was taking Nogla right next to him, much in the same way he had given himself to the Irish man only minutes before. It was almost as if it was some moment offered to him on a silver platter, his to delve into completely, and that he did. He took some time to fathom just how attractive these two men were, fluid in every movement against one another, and he couldn’t even be bothered by the idea that he probably seemed so innocently awkward about the whole thing, because these two were just too beautiful. 

The loud mewls from Nogla were predictable, but the blabbering coming from Lui was completely uncharacteristic, almost as if he couldn’t tell Nogla how much he loved every ounce of him enough. It compelled Brian to lean over and kiss Daithi’s shoulder, a thanks for allowing him into something so special between the two. And he felt so elevated to have been able to witness their combined orgasms together, their heavy pants falling in time with one another, as Lui sprawled out on top of his taller boyfriend. He rubbed shapes into their moist skin, giving them each something to focus on while coming down from their own personal highs and hoping that the gesture was received.

Lui was the first to come around, half-opening his eyes from underneath a tangle of hair, and he gave Brian the biggest grin before offering his hand to hold. “Hope you liked it,” Lui’s voice still broken, as if he had just awoken after a night of yelling. 

Brian lifted himself up onto his right elbow and drank in everything that had just happened, reveling in their glowing skin that brightened the already cheery room. “More t’an you could possibly know.” 

Daithi shifted in his spot, gently tossing Lui off of his chest and into the gap between the two Irish man before chuckling, “Yer welcome for the hospitality, Brian.” And damn it all if it wasn’t the very best vacation he’d ever had. He finally understood just why Nogla liked it here in America so much.

**Author's Note:**

> //clears throat very loudly// Well… welcome to my first smutty fiction. I don’t even know what to think or say about this, but it’s done and I’m just going to leave it at that. I will say, however, that this was ridiculously difficult for me to write, and because of that, I may keep smut a very low-key genre for me to write in general. That’s not to say I won’t write any more of it; I just need to have a great idea and be in the right mood to even begin contemplating doing so. So… yeah…
> 
> I will dedicate this to everyone who is having a tough time in their life right now, as well, because I know what it’s like to feel shitty about life and to think that there’s no escape for the negativity. Just know that I’m here, loving you and writing difficult smut for you, my little warriors. You can get through your adversities and come out stronger, and if reading my shitty smut puts you that tiny bit closer to happiness, then so be it. Have a great day! <3


End file.
